


I'm A Dog (Oneshot)

by Pjkal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW themes, Self Insert, nsfw hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkal/pseuds/Pjkal
Summary: Idk im drunk and I wanted to write about Zen. All the characters are adults that can drink in this so worry not.Slightly sexy time hinted at but I was tooo lazy to write it all out lol. So enjoy I guess, I will definitely regret this later, I promise. Kinda sorta based off something that happened to me, so why not write a cool version without the regrettiSong: I'm A Dog - D. Brown





	I'm A Dog (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any spelling mistakes or whatever, alcohol suckssss

(First Name) (Last Name) did not expect to find himself tripping over his own shoes, stumbling into some weird goth, fetish club and yet, here he was. He had heard from his online friends that his favorite celebrity - none other than  _ the _ Zen - was going to be doing a performance at this club to support his movie in an up and coming movie. It was not like beautiful and innocent, yet ridiculously sexy Zen to be at this sort of place - but (First Name) could not help himself.

 

“Zen is a dreamboat, I’m going through these doors.” He told himself. He took a deep breath and after getting a checkered paper wristband and paying his $6 cover for the night, he shuffled into the darkness of the club. He could feel the bass of the music over the speakers in his chest as he shuffled through a giant crowd of people. Obviously, there were many Zen fangirls/boys waiting for his moment on the giant stage.

 

(First Name) made himself try to ignore the men in corsets and heels walking around, trying to tell himself he wasn’t jealous of these people. He was not confident enough to dress like that, yet crowds of people were dressed in typical fetish outfits. Collars, Leashes, Corsets, Latex, Lace, Heels… he couldn’t stop being amazed at how odd, yet amazing these people looked. Then there was him, as his best friend had dressed him - sharp winged eyeliner, a black crop top with a pentacle printed in the middle, tight black jeans and black converse… very ‘My Chemical Romance’, yet he seemed to fit in. He did get called a normie through the door, though.

 

(First Name) immediately made his way to the bar, pushing through a million girls flirting with men for drinks just to get his hands on two weird smelling, colorful shots. The twin ginger bartenders just took his money and smirked, the one with glasses telling him good luck as he was pushed back out into the depths of the crowd. “Fuck it.” was the last thing he remembered saying sober, before he downed the two shots. They weren’t half bad but from the taste, they were going to hit hard later. 

 

As he made his way around the crowd, he started to feel his head swimming. He bumped into a blonde boy, who looked waaaay too innocent to be here and his brunette friend who looked mildly concerned about the sticky floors too, apologizing to them. The boy had introduced himself as Yoosung and his friend was Jaehee, both of them were apparent close friends with Zen who were there to support him. (First Name) didn’t really believe them until he saw the VIP wristbands that were made out of plastic, so naturally he made conversation with them. He and the Jaehee girl were talking Zen plays for a bit before some hype music basted through the speakers and the crowd erupted into cheers. The lights turned to strobe lights as everyone started to dance excitedly. The DJ announced that Zen was to come out soon and that made the crowd go wild.

 

“I-Is there anyway we could get closer?!” (First name) yelled to Yoosung, who was obviously intoxicated as well, over the roaring music that made his ears feel like they were vibrating. “Yeah, dude!!! Jaehee, lets take our new buddy over there to see Zenny!!” The brunette seemed uncertain at first, but seeing as this new person knew just as much as she did about Zen, she supposed he deserved it. Besides, he was alone and he was a nice, drunk kid - what could happen? “Very well!” She yelled into the chaos and they all took each other’s hands and pushed through the crowd. 

 

They stumbled past a crowd really cute drunk girls who called them all cute, boys dressed as vampires, a woman in full latex with a whip and her partner, who was in a cat themed outfit. They stood by the stage as the DJ announced Zen was coming on the stage. Yoosung took a snapchat of them together, which they exchanged to try and keep in contact later. Bass blasted through the speakers and smoke poured off the stage as the lights went out, then two seconds later was a very slutty Zen on stage. The crowd screamed, Yoosung whistled, Jaehee nearly fainted, and (First Name) lost his goddamn marbles. Man, he was GAY.

 

Zen had a microphone piece on his head, a black choker with a metal heart in the middle pressed on his neck, a black button up and very tight latex pants. Was it just (First Name), or did the room get 50 degrees hotter? Zen smirked as he started to smirk and used the pole behind him to do a strip tease at first.

 

“  _ Put on your Mac, put on your heels _

_ From point-blank range you shoot to kill, yeah _

_ Wonder if you know how I feel _

_ Like it's just you and me in here, yeah. _ ”

 

He looked out into the crowd and spotted Jaehee, Yoosung and  _ him _ . 

‘Who is that hot guy standing next to Yoosung?’ Zen thought, walked closer to their side of the stage and smirked, pointing right at the hottie.

 

“  _ Hello kitty you're so pretty, how are you alone? _

_ I've been plottin' on how I'm gon' get you home _

_ I'm not the one you wanna love, _

_ I'm not the one you trust _

_ But baby I swear you've got the cuffs, yeah _ “

 

Zen tilted his his head up a bit, standing up and running his hands down his well toned body, making the crowd, including Jaehee and (First name), scream.

 

“  _ I need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ Need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ I need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ Need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ Make me stop runnin' round round _

_ Gotta make me sit down down _

_ Girl I think you're the one one _

_ To stop me from turning to a beast  _ “

 

Zen grinned and walked back to the poll, rolling his hips up against it, pleasing the crowd and enjoying the flashes of pictures and videos being taken of him. 

 

“ I _ 'm a dog, I need a leash _

_ I'm a dog, need a leash _

_ I'm a dog, I need a leash _

_ I'm a dog “ _

 

He slid down the poll slowly, then undid his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Those shots before the performance certainly did help. 

 

“  _ So what you sayin now, you wanna hit and roll _

_ I'm stuck inside of a hole in your pillow _

_ You wanna see me more, well at least I hope _

_ Just stay right there baby, and don't let me go  _ “

 

‘Into the crowd to the fans!’ Zen’s drunk brain thought, heading for the stairs close to Jaehee and the others. He touched peoples hands and sang to the crowd.

 

“  _ Hello kitty you're so pretty, how are you alone? _

_  I've been plottin on how I'm gon get you home _

_  I'm not the one you wanna kiss and hug _

_  Cause I'm gonna leave _

_  But baby I know you got the keys, yeah _ “

 

He found Yoosung dancing in the crowd, grabbing the blonde boy and twirling him around playfully. This was his best friend, after all. The two laughed and danced for a second as he sang.

 

“  _ I need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ Need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ I need a leash, I'm a dog! _

_ Need a leash, I'm a dog! _ “

 

‘Hottie spotted!!’ Zen’s brain yelled as he walked over to (First Name), smirking as he grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling him close. The red immediately rushing to this kid’s face was cute.

 

“  _ Make me stop runnin' round round _

_  Gotta make me sit down down _

_  Girl I think you're the one one _

_  To stop me from turning to a beast _

_  I'm a dog, I need a leash _

_  I'm a dog, need a leash _

_  I'm a dog, I need a leash _

_  I'm a dog  _ “

 

Then the hot guy, who smelled like hennessy, when Zen started to dance, actually started to dance with him too. Zen thought he would have been an awkward shy type to walk away, but this emo kid was going for it. He liked it… a lot.

 

“ _ Lock me inside your heart _

_ Throw away the key! _

_ And I don't ever wanna hear about it _

_ Come put my muzzle on _

_ Cover round my eyes _

_ All I need to see is your body _

_ I'll be a girl's best friend, loyal to the end _

_ Sex you're giving to me _

_ You got me so down on my knees! _

_ They say it's best for society _ “

 

The crowd was going insane over the two of them interacting. Yoosung and Jaehee (surprisingly) were taking pictures and videos. (First name) got one moment of clarity, this was his favorite actor/singer Zen, dancing with him! Forget anxiety, who is she anyway?! His hand grabbed Zen’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. The crowd lost their shit, screaming and wolf whistling, a million cameras flashing. Jaehee was fangirling, Yoosung was shook, but happy. The bartenders exchanged tip money, the one without glasses smirking at his older brother.

 

There was a moment right as the music changed, where they pulled away from one another and looked into each other eyes before Zen went right back in for it and started to make out with this stupidly hot guy who’s lips tasted sweet, yet stung him with the taste of alcohol. Those red head twins must have made this kid two shots of hennessy and hpnotiq, which was stupidly potent. He knew this because he stupidly took a shot of it too.

 

Zen took the chance to grab this boys hand and pull him away from his friends and the crowds who were all starting to get wild. The girls wanted their turns with him, but he wasn’t having that tonight. He wanted this drunk kid who’s cheeks were still pink, his hair was wild and his eyes were swimming with genuine admiration. ‘Don’t sleep with your fans!’ Jaehee had warned him, but where was she? Not here, that’s where. He lead him back into the deeper, more secluded and private areas of the club where only certain special people and performers were allowed. He needed to get this kid out of here quickly and get him into his hotel bed asap.

 

They walked through dancing people and all sorts of folks, making out at any given chance and pulling one another through the people. They managed to somehow slip out of the club without too many people noticing. Zen had snatched a wig from the floor, which was gross but those twins had given him another shot on the way out and he was too drunk to care. He put the red wig on backwards and the two drunkenly stumbled to his hotel and shut the door quickly.

 

(First name) was immediately thrown onto the soft comforter of Zen’s bed, which was quickly followed by Zen who pinned him down to the bed. The two made out, but it was more passionate this time. Lip biting and sucking, tongues tasting one another and hands wandering everywhere. The boys found themselves only in underwear, which was soon to be thrown somewhere across the room. Shoes were kicked off with drunken laughter, making Zen stumble and almost lose his balance. Things quickly got back in order before Zen started making his way down (First Name)’s neck, leaving kisses at first. (First name) winced for a second as he felt teeth sink into a soft portion of his skin, followed by suction, then tongue to massage the area. Zen went about his business, kissing and marking his way down this boy’s hot fucking body. Jesus, he was hard. 

 

He got to the boy’s boxers and smirked, teasing the hard on this hottie had forming quite obviously. He slipped a hand into the boxers and starting teasing him, but quickly stopped himself at the tiny squeak he heard. “Y-You okay? I-I’ll stop if..” He hiccuped but the guy shook his head furiously, “Don’t stop. God, please don’t.” Bingo. Beast Mode : Activated. 

  
  


**_( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)_ ** _ (you know what this is, I’m too drunk for this) ~ _

  
  
  


(First Name) opened his eyes with a groan, not sure what in the world was even going on. He was dizzy and naked, but he was warm. His butt ached, which was… a new feeling. His body was sore and he couldn’t really move. He searched with his eyes closed on what seemed to be the bedside table where his pants where and found his phone. He cracked an eye open and looked at the screen. The battery was nearly dead, he had 20 missed snapchat calls from Yoosung, a million snapchats, a shit ton of instagram followers for some unknown reason, and texts from his best friend. 

 

_ How was last night? _

 

How was last night? He suddenly heard a snore and whoever it was behind him rolled over and grabbed him, snuggling into his side. He was terrified, who in the world did he just fuck. He did have a dirty dream about Zen, but who hasn’t? Regardless, he made himself face the truth and prepared himself for someone drunk him deemed a 10 last night. 

 

The moment he saw Zen’s face, the blood drained from his face. What. The. Fuck!!!!!

“Did I just...fuck Zen…” He whispered to himself. He was shocked as he tried to get up, but was pulled back down. “H-Hey now, (First Name)...” Zen murmured, half asleep. “Don’t leave just yet...you said we could shower together…” Shower. With Zen. What kind of witchcraft did that pentacle shirt have attached to it?! “I-I won’t leave, Zen.” He whispered back before being gently headbutt by Zen, “I told you to c-call me Hyun, remember?” 

 

That’s right, Zen’s real name was Hyun Ryu. Don’t ask (First Name) how he knew that. He looked at his phone as he settled in back into being spooned by Zen - which was making him fanboy inside but that’s not the point - and opened up his snapchat. He watched in shock at Yoosung’s videos of them taking shots, dancing, seeing Zen for the first time and them kissing. He slip his screen to his camera, examining himself quickly. Hickeys - literally everywhere. Bitemarks, scratches, hickeys… what the hell did they do…? Er, well… his buttache could probably tell him what went down. 

 

He made sure he shot Yoosung a message stating that he was alive and ok, then made his way to Instagram. 4500 new followers - which kept increasing, 35 pms and 1 tagged photo by a ‘gameboysung’ - who he assumed was his new friend. It was a picture of him kissing Zen. 

Groaning, (First name) knew, it was going to be a very long week. 


End file.
